ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Mirror
The Mirror is able to copy people like a reflection in a mirror and (literally) become that person. It is also capable of becoming a mirror and reflecting projectile attacks. Mirror appears to be troublesome and mischievous, but it really is a frightened and lost spirit. Mirror is the most human of the cards, as its ability to duplicate an identical copy of its (usually human) target also allows it to speak and express emotions, and is also been seen to have the ability to eat. How The Mirror Card Was Found Before its capture in Episode 25, Mirror injures Toya but later is seen crying in guilt about it (as she realized that she went too far with the prank). Right before returning to card form, Mirror (in her normal visible form) apologizes to Toya (by kissing him and saying "I'm sorry"). Mirror seems to have a special affection and is very shy towards Toya. In volume 3 of the manga after seeing a trouble making replica of herself Sakura consults the Clow Cards using them for fortune telling. At this point she has ten cards: Wood, Windy, Watery, Shadow, Jump, Fly, Illusion, Sword, Thunder and Flower. Under Kero's instructions on how to cut the cards and place them Sakura asks them who opposes her. Cards Sakura flipped The first card Windy which represents news or transmission means that the cards are now aware that Sakura is collecting them and when talking about Shadow (who in the manga attacked Toya at work) also know she has a brother. : File:Themirror_released.png‎|The Mirror's main body. File:Cardcaptorsakurascreen.jpg|The Mirror being captured by Sakura File:Touya-and-mirror-cardcaptor-sakura-4416163-640-480.jpg|The Mirror card and Toya Kinomoto File:Themirror_sakuracard.png‎|The Mirror after becoming a Sakura Card, wearing the ribbons Toya gave her. Realizing the girl must be a Clow Card three more cards that link to the card are turned over these being: Watery, Illusion and Shadow. The last card to tell of approaching danger is Flower, Toyas name is made up from the kanji for peach blossom and so he is the one in danger. When Mirror was found Mirror is a special card and must have its name called for it to return to its true form. After is hurts Toya Sakura tries using both Windy and Watery before guessing its identity from the fortune telling. "Like a shadow that mimics your moves. Like water that reflects your image. Not real, but an illusion." Helpful Abilities Mirror is one of Sakura's most helpful cards, as Sakura can essentially clone herself in order to be in two places at once. Usually this is done in situations where Sakura must distract Toya in order to capture or transform cards; unfortunately, Toya sees through the magic right away, such as the time in the manga when Sakura is sick but still goes out to deal with a mysterious fog and ends up transforming the Windy card. However Toya keeps this a secret, instead interacting with Mirror as if it were an individual person. Through these interactions, Mirror develops a fondness for Toya, though never reaching a point of confessing her feelings (if they are that deep). Appearence Mirror's visible form resembles a beautiful green-haired girl, draped in a long flowing hanfu holding a mirror in her hands. On some occasions, Mirror just appears as the mirror that she carries, useful for reflecting images and deflecting magical attacks. In the card, she has a mirror on her forehead, but when she is summoned, she has three triangles on her forehead. After Episode 61, Mirror wears a green ribbon in her hair. It is both an early Christmas gift from Toya and a gift of thanks for protecting Sakura during times when he cannot (Toya knew she had long hair in her true form, implying that he either could see it's true form or that after it's capture Mirror' magic is no longer effective on him). Mirror is transformed before Episode 61. At the beginning of the episode, Sakura returned to her room and thanked Mirror for covering for her. She is under Earthy, although it is debatable if Mirror is under Watery due to the connection between Mirror and Watery made in the fortune telling. References Category:Clow Cards